What's a Story without a title?
by xXAlexaXx
Summary: 40 years after Bella's been changed the Cullen's make a move to Windmill Valley Canada after finding Devon. Reed arrives a few years later and changes it all around. Somebody's found his Singer. But will he lover her fist, or kill her?
1. Author's Note

(This Authors note contains SPOILERS) You have been Warned )

**(This Authors note contains SPOILERS) You have been Warned )**

**So I know **_**Breaking Dawn**_** has now been released (YAY!) and I personally loved it. (DIE HATERS!) And I had this dream a few nights ago and I have a post **_**Breaking Dawn**_** (Bella Changing, Nessie, Jacob imprinting ,blah, blah, blah) Fan fic on the way For your enjoyment ) I want your hate mail, and I want your criticism. I love it. ) So review it beetches )**

**ily,**

**Alexa :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- California to Canada

Chapter 1- California to Canada. Difference much?!

My parents were sending from California, to CANADA, COME ON PEOPLE! Don't you think that that's just a little teensy weensy bit, Oh I dunno CRAZY?! I mean seriously, don't get me wrong, I love my Aunt and Uncle… okay well, I love my AUNT. My uncle? Yeah…he can go die in a hole. Long story, not one I want to get into right now. Maybe some other time.

OK?

Back to my little story thing!

I sat in the passenger seat of my Mom's Pearl Gray Ford Escape my blue skull candy ear buds shoved deep into the recesses of my multi-pierced ears. I'd begged and pleaded my mom to let me stay in California with her but what do you know? She ignored me. I even used the fact that I didn't have much of a "winter" wardrobe and even that didn't work! But I mean it's just Canada, so how different can it be? I spent the whole 45 minute car trip ignoring my mother, first she makes me move and then she wakes me up at 5 A.M! We'd said our goodbyes back at the house so when she pulled up at the curb outside the airport and popped the trunk, yeah, I wasn't surprised; she _was_ a business woman and all. I hoped out and grabbed my laptop bag from the backseat then went around to the trunk. I pulled it open and almost fell to the ground. I tucked a strand of ebony hair out of the dull blue things I call my eyes and dragged my suitcase out of the trunk. I pulled it to the curb then went back and slammed the door.

My mother called a happy, "See you on the holidays, Reed!" before I slipped into a group of other travelers headed inside the chilly airport.

"As if." I mumbled under my breath with an unsatisfied grunt.

I found my way to the old ticket counter and jumped in line pulling that damn suitcase behind me. I looked at the old women in front of me separating me by just four from the ticket counter and asked them in a sweet voice, "Do you know what time it is?" When I knew perfectly well what time it was.

"Why yes, it's…" She paused to look at her watch, "It's exactly 6 o'clock"

I gave a panicked look and cried, "Oh no! I'm going to miss my flight!"

The woman looked just as panicked as I as she ushered me in front of her as a ticket woman called for the next in line. I thanked old woman and her friends before I ran to the counter knowing that this would give me 2 hours to get through the 10 person security line AND buy something to eat. I grinned to myself as I picked up my ticket from the woman and looked down at my name printed in bold, REED THRIBER and made my way to the baggage drop off. I left my bags with the tired looking Hispanic man leaning against the x-ray thing and walked towards the security line my laptop bag slung lazily over my shoulder bouncing against my fragile hip.

I yawned into my hand as I stepped in line behind a young couple who, by the sound of their playful bantering, were going to Europe. I rolled my eyes and grunted as the couple stepped forward towards the tables set up with the crates that go through the big x-ray thing-a-ma-gig. I made my way to the one opposite of it. I dug my cell phone out of my purse before running my stuff through the scanner and suddenly realized that it was Sunday. I silenced a scream, and practically threw my stuff through the damn scanner. My Mom shipped to Canada, the day before I started school! Real. Fucking. Smart. She was such a bitch sometimes; don't get me wrong though, I love her to death, but at the same time… I hate her guts. I know I'm going to miss her though, I just know it.

I made it through security clean but it took quite a bit longer than I expected. I had about 45 minutes left so I headed to the McDonalds and fished out a five dollar bill from my wallet. I bought a biscuit and a bottle of water and headed to my terminal just as my group began boarding, god I hated flights that arrived early. I got on the plane and found my seat without a hassle, well… if you call without a hassle standing around on a plane for 10 frickin minutes. I had my laptop bag crushed to my side and hidden under my crappy little plane blanket. I had this insane fear that when I fell asleep on planes people rooted through my stuff. So to solve that problem I always held my bag and sat in the first row. My mom, being a business woman and all, provided me first class tickets. Which where always useless, seeing as I slept the flight away but, hey! If she wanted to spend the money, let her! Who am I to stop her from getting me the big seat that I, being the tiny fragile 17 year old girl I was, could curl up on WITH my laptop bag. I began to sleep away the hour and a half flight to the rural Canadian airport. The last thing I remember is remembering that mother told me that my school was full of lots of American teenagers, but that's about it.

Rural Canada

"Alice, what are you grinning about?" asked a beautiful boy of medium build staring at pixie faced girl over a chess board, mid-game.

"Monday, Edward, Monday" She grinned even wider and moved her pawn swiftly.

"Yes, Alice, we start high school, /again/. Now what about it is so important?" asked a tall brunette leaning over Edward's shoulder.

"Bella, love… your crushing my shoulder…" Edward said prying the Brunette's fingers off his shoulder.

"Oops, sorry." Bella said lifting her hand and looking away sheepishly, "And this is only your Second time so don't be worried" Edward said looking up at her kissing her fingers tenderly.

"Now, Alice. What about Monday?" She demanded turning her head back to the pixie faced girl.

"It's about Devon," She began. A blonde head snapped up from the couch, the long golden hair falling away to reveal a face just as beautiful as the others.

"What about, Devon? He's not going to snap is he? We /should tell Carlisle, keyword, Should." She said her eyes growing wide and a devilish grin appearing on her pale smooth face.

"Oh do shut up, Rose," Edward mumbled. She shot him a glare narrowing her golden eyes at him.

"Tell me what?" asked a tall man in his early twenties as he wandered in the door.

"Will you all just let me finish?!" Alice snapped a quite growl ripping from her chest. The others shut up and she continued. "Devon, is going to find his ma-" suddenly her face went blank and Edward watched her before burying his head in his hands.

"Would've been easier if he followed Jasper's examples and not mine!" He mumbled to himself, but Bella heard, they all heard.

"Oh god, Edward, Alice, you two don't mean that she's…she's….She's…" Bella said trailing off. The others finished for her the voices all monotones, "Human"

"Edward, Bella, after all the trouble we went through to keep you two apart, look where you are now?" Carlisle said with a smile.

"Carlisle, you don't understand. The visions, it's like watching a newer version of them. He's going to make her go insane. Worse than crazy over there went." Alice said quietly throwing her head in Bella's direction, "And we can't stop him" she paused, "She's either going to die or he'll try and change her… I can feel it. But she's quite beautiful, but shy. She can read people's body language and emotions quite well though but, she'll show us all this on Monday." She moved another pawn but didn't let go of it. "She is human though." She added as an after thought before moving the pawn back and flicking over her king in defeat. Edward grinned and the two began to reset the pieces.

Airport

I got off the plane and followed the crowd to an escalator underneath a large sign giving you directions. I saw the baggage claim halfway down the escalator and then soon spotted aunt. I smiled and waved from the escalator at the medium sized woman already holding my suitcase. When I finally reached the bottom I rushed towards her and embraced her in a tight hug. She hugged me back and squealed, "Oh, honey! I'm so happy you're here! It's going to be so much fun!" I gave a happy laugh and grinned, "Yep!"

We made our way outside as she told me about her town along the way. It was a small town that went by the name of Windmill. It was shortened to Windmill from its original name Windmill Valley. It was nestled about 30 miles outside of Calgary in Alberta near the border of British Colombia. I helped my aunt throw my bags into the back of her gray Volkswagen four door car, and no, it was not a little Bug car. I was surprised to hear that she was only about 20 minutes away from the airport but that the planes flew in from the opposite direction; I was greatly relieved by that little fact. I was a very light sleeper and I usually slept with my windows open, I was weird that way, even in the winter. We stopped at a stoplight and I rolled my window down to look at the Shiny New Volvo parked next to us at the stoplight. I saw movement behind the tinted glass but we took off to fast to get to see who was behind the glass. They took off the opposite way and I frowned. We arrived at my Aunt and Uncle's two story brick house, which was still all covered in ivy just like I remembered it, about 10 minutes later. I asked her my Uncle was and she replied with a grumpy "Business trip" as she parked the car. We both hoped and she grabbed my suitcase for me. I offered to take it but she refused so I settled with carrying my laptop bag. She opened the front door and stepped inside. She headed for the stairs as I asked following her, "You leave your door unlocked?"

"Oh yeah, It's a small town. Nobody's going to try anything." She replied happily opening the only door on the second floor. I smiled and set my laptop bag down on my desk as she placed my suitcase at the foot of my new queen sized bed decorated in a pretty purple and black checkered comforter. I ran a hand over the comforter and then flopped down on the bed with a sigh. I rolled over to face her.

"So you start school tomorrow. I let you get settled in and get unpacked and everything. I'll call you down at dinner." My Aunt told me as she backed out of my room closing the door behind her. I got up and began to unpack my things. I didn't own a lot of fancy, wrinkling things, so the closet went mostly unused except for my shoes. Before I knew it my aunt was calling me down to dinner. I headed down the stairs passing my own bathroom as I went. I'd throw my stuff in there later. I sat down at the table as my Aunt brought me my plate. We didn't say much as we ate. After our awkward silence filled dinner I headed back upstairs and fell asleep quickly, my mind wandering off into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Cullen?

My alarm clock sounded at exactly 6 A.M. in the morning. I smacked the alarm clock, hard, before I rolled off of my bed and onto the cold wooden floor. I groaned and stood up. I made my way over to the dresser and grabbed the clothes of the top I'd laid out the night before. I tugged off my pajamas and slid my legs into the light denim skinny jeans I loved. After buttoning them up I pulled on black short sleeved shirt dotted in blue and purple stars. I tugged on my black jacket and slipped my feet into my crossword patterned vans. I grabbed my makeup bag off the floor and headed into the bathroom. When I finally got my hair and makeup decent looking about twenty minutes later I headed downstairs. My aunt had left me a note on the kitchen table for me propped up next to my uncle's car keys. I read over it quickly.

_Reed Honey,_

_Take your Uncle's Porsche; it's American so it should be easier for you to drive. I get home around nine on most nights sometimes as late as eleven. I'll call if I'm going to be any later than that._

_Love you,_

_Aunt Rose _

I grimaced and picked up the keys. "Damn flashy cars" I grumbled grabbing my bag and

heading out the door. I looked at the car and rolled my eyes before opening the door. I tossed my bag onto the passenger seat. I sat down on the cool leather and pulled the door shut. I started it with a roar and waited a moment buckling my seatbelt. I shoved it in reversed and backed out of the driveway. I gripped the steering wheel as I neared the school. I watched the same Volvo from yesterday pull into the parking lot followed by a bright yellow classic Porsche and a Jeep. I rolled my eyes as they parked and pulled into the spot next to the Volvo as they began to get out. I looked over and froze where I was. They. Were. Beautiful. Every single one of them made my breathe catch, but the oddest of them all was the pixie faced girl who emerged from the driver's side of the Classic Yellow Porsche, she was staring at me with a mix of excitement and yet oddly, a little bit of fear, but not like she was scared for herself, but scared for me. She leaned across her car to talk to the large boy getting out of the passenger seat. I went to get out of my car my hands shaking as the back door of the Volvo opened. The boy that stepped out had to have been the most…beautiful, not person but…thing ever. His eyes, unlike everyone else's, were a deep honey color and his hair, my god, I just wanted to run my hands threw it. The other's eyes were a very light golden color, almost like liquid amber. My door was halfway open and stayed that for a moment, it wasn't until I got out that I realized they were all staring at me. All but the blonde boy closet to me where looking at me like they knew a secret. The driver of the Volvo looked away first his head snapping to look at the brunette girl across from him his eyes locking with hers. Only a few seconds had passed but it felt like hours. I got out slamming the door behind me and walking away quickly. I turned back around and locked my car quickly before continuing on to the office building quickly.

I entered the office and rushed to the counter.

"Yes?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Reed Thriber, I'm here to pick up my schedule." I asked, to my demise my Aunt informed me yesterday about the school's lack of lockers. She rooted around on her desk and handed me a paper. I checked it to make sure this was my schedule waved bye to the woman who was now on the phone and headed back out. I read over my schedule quickly and sighed. I let the door shut behind me as I headed to the main building. A girl showed up beside me and I smiled over at her. I asked her as she smiled back, "Would you mind showing me to the English room?"

"Yeah, that's my first class too. No big. I'm Staci, by the way" she said still smiling as we entered the building.

"Reed" I replied as she began pointing out classrooms. We got to the classroom before the teacher and grabbed seats sadly, not together. We had the same lunch period and she invited me to sit with her. I told yes and then headed over and sat down. I looked over at the boy next to me only to find that he was the same boy from that morning. Our Math teacher came in already calling role.

"Bella Swann?"

"Here!" called the beautiful brunette from that morning.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Here" Called the driver of the Volvo.

"Devon Cullen?"

"Here" replied the boy next me.

The names continued until mine. "Reed Thriber?" all the eyes in the room turned to me.

"Here" I said quietly and the teacher continued as the heads turned back around to face the front of the room once again. '_Geez, if he thinks he's fooling anyone with that damn toupee he's mental.' _I thought referring to the teacher, Mr. Whittaker. I heard Edward let out a quite snort and thought to myself, **'**_It's like he could read my mind'_ he stopped laughing abruptly and I froze, _'Holy. Shit.'_ My eyes widened and looked down at my desk. Mr. Whittaker began walking down the aisle setting papers on everyone's desk; it was the course outline for the first semester. Mine slipped off of my desk and Devon and I both reached down to pick it up. Our hands touched for only a moment and I felt his skin, it was hard and icy. The touch sent cold chills up my back as I sat up paper in hand. The paper sliced my finger open a fraction of an inch and I saw Devon, Edward, and Bella flinch. Devon looked away his muscles tensed. I placed my finger in my mouth and waited for it to stop bleeding. I watched as Devon scooted away subtly trying not to hurt my feelings. After a few seconds it stopped bleeding and I wiped away what was left on my jeans as the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and headed out the door with everyone else. I could feel their eyes on me. I could hear their quick whispering; it was too quick for me to understand though and I couldn't see how they understood it. The thought crossed my mind too quickly to stop, _'Maybe they're vampires, Devon was quite cold'_ I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward stop and whisper quickly once again. I kept walking but felt their eyes on me once again. I headed to English, next on my schedule. I smiled and took a seat in the back. Edward took the seat next to me and I looked over as an announcement came over the loudspeaker for our classroom. "Mrs. Boyd is running late she should be there in about 10-15 minutes" announced the voice. Everyone but Edward and I cheered. I pulled out a seemingly abused copy of Jane Eyre from my bag an opened it up to one of the many dog eared pages. I heard Edward's voice as smooth as velvet ask me quietly barely audible over the others around us, "Do you feel okay now?"

"Uh, yeah. I feel okay my finger does still kind of hurt though. I'm usually not that clumsy." I said looking over at him. He smiled and clasped his hands together. His smile was… eerie, and it seemed somewhat forced. To be honest I was scared. I looked away and continued on with my book.

Before I knew it our teacher made arrived and several people sighed unhappily wanting more time to talk. I tucked my book away back in my bag and watched the teacher rush around her desk looking for the attendance sheet. Once she found it we went through roll call once again. The rest of the class passed in a blur along with the next two. All I remember was seeing Devon in each of them. I found Staci in the hallway and we headed off to lunch, Staci jabbering away the whole time. I walked through the line with her just grabbing just a bottled water at the end and paying quickly. I followed her to a table near the back where we sat with a large group of other kids, some I'd met, Some I hadn't. I saw the Cullens and the two Blondes, who I assumed were related to them, two tables away from where I sat. The pixie faced one was watching me again, ignoring the others who were talking quietly to each other. I glanced out the window only to see rain pouring down just as the loudspeaker's crackled to life and a voice rang out.

"Due to severe weather warnings as soon as fifth period lets out you all are to return home." And just as soon as it stopped cheers rang out. I heard the bell ring and I tucked the remaining water into my bag as I stood and headed outside with Staci. The sky had turned black by now and I was getting slightly more frightened. Storms were the one thing that fascinated, yet scared me, at the same time. _'And vampires' _my mind added subtly. I cringed and then shivered as the wind picked up wiping my hair around my face into my eyes and my mouth.

I got to my truck a few minutes after the Cullens had arrived at theirs. I went to unlock my door after and found myself a foot away from Devon. In my window I saw Alice tense up right as I heard Devon take a deep breath. I tensed my self and turned around. I looked at Devon and asked, "Can you get this open?" the lock on the Porsche's driver side door, the only one with a visible lock, was jammed. I stepped away and motioned to the key. He glanced at Edward who nodded okay. He placed his hand on the key and turned one way then the other. I smiled and thanked him then tossed my bag onto the passenger seat. I climbed in after it and slammed my door behind it. I started my car and backed out after giving a wave to the Cullens. I smiled and headed home my mind filled with Devon's eerily beautiful face and icy cold hands.


	4. Author'sNote

I really want to thank my friend Brittany and my Bestest friend Katy for listening to my incessant rambling about this story

I really want to thank my friend Brittany and my Bestest friend Katy for listening to my incessant rambling about this story. I made Katy reread it several times for me even after it was posted. Brittany sat on the phone while I rambled on about a story, about a series of books she'd never even read. Thank you girlies, and thank you readers.

ily,

Alexa


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Chapter 3-

By the time I'd gone to bed that night the rain had slowed and I was able to open my bedroom window without flooding my room with rain water. I'd fallen asleep that night peacefully only to fall into the worst nightmare of my life.

_I stared into Devon's eyes but, they were not the friendly liquid amber color like the others. They were black, unfriendly, deadly. His beautiful pale lips were curled into a smirk; his teeth were shinning, glistening, and a brilliant, beautiful white. His menacing eyes, his teeth… prepared to kill. NO! I tried to shake the horrible thought from my head but it kept coming back. Then a breeze picked up from behind me, a breeze I couldn't feel, and my mind was screaming at me to run. To get away from him, but I couldn't move. I was to consumed in his beauty. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, I watched as his nostrils flared as took in the air, but more importantly…my scent. I let out a scream, but it was silent, unheard, useless. I watched helplessly as Devon lunged for my throat, his eyes dark as night and his teeth sharper than knives. My vision flashed black._

I woke up covered in freezing cold sweat; my heart was pounding in my chest threatening to jump out. Suddenly I was aware of a presence in my room. I looked up right as someone, or something really, leapt to the ground from my windowsill.

"Vampire" I whispered

I froze, but only for a moment. I stood up and slammed the window down. I locked it closed and dropped to the ground. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my head underneath my arms and my hair. From that moment on, I spent the next three hours curled in a ball shivering. But I wasn't cold, I was scared.

For my life.

My alarm went off as usual and I jumped up and got in the shower quickly. I let the hot water run over my skin and drip from the ends of my hair. I turned the hot water up trying to run the icy cold feeling out of me. I thought as I showered about how I would ask Edward without coming across as psychotic if I was wrong.

I looked over at Devon during Math and smiled while the teacher was out of the room.

"So where'd you move from?" he asked me smiling back. _'God he's beautiful'_ I thought to myself. "California" I replied and he laughed, "How can you stand that heat?" he asked still smiling. "You get used to it" I said with a shrug. '_I've talked to him for 3 seconds and I think I love him. He's so nice, and sweet, and my god is he beautiful!'_ I thought with an inward sigh. The next I knew the teacher was back and then the bell was ringing. I groaned and headed to English. I sat in my spot from yesterday next to Edward and waited for the right moment. It came soon, to soon.

"Edward…" I thought to myself quietly trying to get his attention. When that failed I shouted it, once again in my head, letting it reverberate of the inside of my skull. This too failed. I sighed out loud and looked at him. "Okay Edward, cut the shit. I know you can hear me and I know you know, I know you know."

He looked at me surprised his eyes narrowed in a menacing glare. "What?" He asked in sharp quiet tone.

"Are you and your family vampires? And was one of you in my bedroom last night?" I thought staring at him.

His eyes narrowed even more and I swear I saw his jaw clench and his knuckles turn even whiter than they already where. He spun to face the front at an inhuman speed, and that's when I knew. I gave a slight gasp and kept staring at him. "You don't have to worry about me, you know, telling anybody, I know about secrets." He ignored me his jaw still clenched tightly.

The next two class periods I saw no sign of the Cullens.

But lunch? Now that was a different story.

I was following Staci to the table when it all began. They watched me carefully, like they were planning something. As we started to pass the Cullen's table a slender, yet strong, hand caught my wrist and pulled me down… hard. I flopped down in the chair with a quiet yelp and looked around at them. Devon was avoiding looking at me, The pixie faced one looked concerned, and the rest just looked… scary.

"Who told you?" Edward demanded quietly stabbing the table with his finger.

"Edward, nobody told her. She had a dream, she figured it out. You weren't very subtle dear." The pixie faced one told him quietly, soothingly.

"Be quiet, Alice." Edward snapped.

I turned to Alice, "How did you know about my dream?"

"I… see things" She whispered quietly.

"Oh…" I mumbled shaking my head in an attempt to clear my mind.

"But how did you figure it out?" Devon asked his head in his hands.

"I'm just, I dunno, really perceptive." I said quietly, a blush creeping up my neck to cover my cheeks. This answer did not seem to satisfy Edward who was gripping the edge of the table so hard there was an occasional audible crunch. Alice turned to Jasper, "Jasper, please?" The male next to her nodded and seemed to concentrate for a moment. I watched as everyone relaxed including myself as I turned to face him. "You can control moods?" I asked quietly. He nodded slowly smiling. I grinned, proud of myself I suppose. The bell rang and I stood to go. Alice caught my arm again and pulled me with her outside after everyone else. I tucked my water in my bag as they drug me out to where our cars where parked. I looked at them confused. "What's the big deal? I mean I think I-" I shut up immediately but the sentence, to my dismay, continued in my head. Edward grimaced then looked angry as he yelled at me, "Why aren't you afraid? How can you stand to be near him, to be near US?!" Bella placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him as she spoke quietly her voice soft and soothing, "Because she's like me, Edward. We all know it! Alice SAW it."

Alice looked at Edward who was grimacing once again, "I swear, Edward, if you even try and disapprove of them I will call the Volturi my self and then I will call Jacob and Nessie. How do you think they would feel, huh? Well, we all know that Mutt would pretty damn happy, but how would Nessie feel? Knowing her father disapproved of the very thing that created her? God damn it, Edward! Don't look at me like that. You know I have a point." Alice was practically yelling at him by the time she was done. Edward looked prepared to rip her throat out. "How dare you drag her into this Alice? In front of her none the less!" Edward growled jabbing a finger in my direction. I stood there quietly trying not to draw attention to myself, but by now I was beyond scared. Devon wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest. It was hard but I melted into it like I was made to fit there, I buried my head into the soft fabric of his sweater and he wrapped his other arm around me pulling me close to his chest. I was shaking again and my voice cracked as I spoke, if they were anything but Vampires I'm sure they wouldn't have heard me, "I wouldn't have said anything if I knew it would cause all of… this, but if you're going to kill me… just do it quick." I didn't fully understand it but I felt Devon pull me tighter and kind of position himself in front of me. I heard a tiny gasp and assumed it was from Alice, but when I peaked out from around Devon I saw Bella walking over quietly her head bowed. "The last thing we want to do is kill you. It's just not safe. I would know. Forty years ago, I fell in love; with a vampire. They never tried to kill me," the male next to Alice coughed and she looked back at him "I'm being nice Jasper, shut up. They're the sweetest people you will ever meet. It wasn't them who tried to hurt me, it was the others. We're what you would call Vegetarians. Strictly animals." She smiled without showing me her teeth and I stepped around Devon.

"Just answer something for me before I get all weirded out," I said staring at the groups of twos, Male x Female. They all nodded and Edward laughed but waved me on. "You're not 'Brother sister' but like… Mates…..right?" I finished blushing.

Alice nodded and then spoke, Jasper is my husband, Edward, Bella's," she then gestured to the blondes, "And Emmet, Rosalie's" I frowned and looked up at Devon suddenly feeling very short, 'Where's yours?"

"Don't have one" He shrugged letting go of me.

"After you drive her insane you will" Alice mumbled barely audible. Edward shot her a glare. Edward looked at me and stated clearly, "We leave at the end of the week."

"NO!" I cried my eyes automatically welling up at the news. "Why? Just tell me why!"

"We have to" He said simply. "No we don't" Bella grumbled. He looked at her, for the first time so far, with a glare. She simply smiled and he seemed to melt. I felt like an intruder watching this moment of intimacy. The bell rang and the others headed back inside. I pulled Devon back and asked him quietly, "Will you come to my house tonight? 10 o'clock? If you're leaving Friday you owe me this. You can't just leave me. You know it, too." He looked pained but nodded. I smiled and he smiled back, wide enough so that it crinkled the skin besides his eyes. When he turned around I flinched knowing that this would be one of the last times I'd ever see that smile. I sat through my free period staring at the same page in my book for the whole hour. I could see Alice watching me and Devon trying not to, what they were watching were the tears roll down my cheeks silently. When the bell rang I stayed where I was until Devon came over laid a hand on my shoulder lightly. I wiped my cheeks and my eyes before tossing my book in my bag and standing up. I headed to the gym and complained of a stomach ache. The teacher believed me and allowed me to sit on the sidelines for that class period.

_Will the Cullens really leave? How will Reed react? Will she really go insane? Next installment of __What's a story without a title?__ Coming soon._


	6. Chapter 4

[[Terribly sorry. This has taken several months to get out. I've been suffering from severe blockage. And lack of spare time. Ha. Ha. I will try Harder. I promise.]]

Edward came into the gym midway through P.E. and handed my teacher a note. He read it over several times and nodded. Edward came over to me and looked down at me reading. "Come on." He said holding out a hand. I just looked at him. He rolled his eyes, "Just come on. We're all waiting for you outside." He sighed. I took his hand and stood up. He let me go and we headed up the stairs and out the door. He picked up an umbrella that had been leaning against the door and popped it open. The whole walk to the car he didn't look very happy in the least. I was beginning to think the other Cullens were on my side. Except for the blonde one, Oh what was her name….

"Rosalie" Edward barked at me. I jumped and looked at him my eyes wide. I had momentarily forgotten about his mind reading ability. I stopped him, what I believed a safe distance from the others, and looked at him. What came next I did not think, but said to him.

"Earlier, in the library. That little 'show'. Don't think that was for me. It was never my intention to make you all have to leave. To make you all have to go somewhere else. I never wanted that. Okay?" I said quietly. Edward nodded and he looked well… He looked touched. I smiled and continued walking. Edward quickly caught up to me with his long strides. He led me back to the parking lot. Back to where we were earlier. When we could see them Alice smiled and clapped her hands together obviously excited.

But by what I did not know.

When we got over there Alice hugged me tightly and Edward looked at her pointedly.

"Can I tell her?" Bella asked from her perch on the windowsill of the jeep. "How does she do that? And with an umbrella too" I wondered.

"Balance" Edward said smiling, "And yes love you can tell her. Although do it quick because I believe Alice may just burst from over excitement." He laughed and Jasper's lips twitched into a slight grin. Alice glared at him, from under the safety of the umbrella and behind Jasper of course, but then rolled her eyes.

"Well, thanks to Carlisle, and his amazing power of persuasion. We don't have to leave." Bella said softly. She smiled and looked down at Edward. They kissed softly and I looked away.

"Jesus Edward." Jasper said sighing and looking down. I think that was the first time I'd heard him really talk.

"Sorry. Sorry." Edward said laughing and throwing his hands up in defeat. He took a step back from Bella but she dragged him back. I laughed quietly and they all looked over at me. It seems as though they'd forgotten I was there.

"But we'll see you tomorrow," Edward paused and looked over at Devon his left eyebrow raising, "And no sooner." Devon's jaw tightened noticeably. I sighed and began to walk away, back towards the Gym.

"No need." Alice said smiling and lifting Jasper's and her entangled hands above her head. She spun on her toes gracefully only a moment before the bell rang. She smiled and kissed Jasper's lips softly. I looked away once again, a feeling of intrusion upon their romantic moment. Jasper looked at me and gave me a soft look. "No need for that" He said quietly. He smiled and nodded lightly his hair falling into his eyes but falling away the moment he lifted his head again. Devon stood across from me just watching.

Rosalie looked at me and spoke in a rude tone, "So how'd you know?" She was sitting in the backseat of the Yellow Porsche. Emmet sat behind her his arms wrapped around her stomach and waist. He looked around her and looked at me. "I read. A lot actually. Just remembered some things I'd heard. And also my friend is obsessed with vampires. So I'm constantly hearing things about them. You guys." I paused confused on how to continue but picked back up anyways, "Mostly how some have special powers. And how you're always so cold... But you're eyes threw me off. It says they're normally red; blood red." I stopped finished with my little speech and looked at her. She nodded and Emmett smiled.

"Smart one we've got here." Emmett said with a laugh. Rosalie smirked unimpressed.

People began flooding out into the parking lot. Umbrellas and rain coats of every colour in use by the baker's dozens over twice and twice again. I turned and looked back at everyone.

They all looked back.

"Is she with the Cullens?" I heard some one ask.

"Looks that way" They replied. I turned back towards the Cullen's and laughed.

Alice looked at me, "But now that you know you can't tell anyone. No One at all. Ok? But don't worry I know you won't." She asked looking at me dead serious but finished with a smile and a tap of her temple. I nodded slowly. Alice and Jasper moved to get into the Front seat of the Yellow Porsche. "Pick you up in the morning" Edward said moving to get into the Volvo pulling Bella, who'd jumped down from the Jeep window by now, along with him. Rosalie apparently did not like that statement. She growled and slammed the door. I walked behind the Yellow Porsche over to my black one and Devon followed behind. I opened my door and sat down now looking up at Devon.

Ha. As if there was a time I never was looking down at him.

"Tomorrow, we can go public" He grinned and I took this as his way of asking me to be his girlfriend. I smiled very, very excited and said to him, "But of course." He laughed softly and closed my door. I started my car pulled out of the parking lot Alice, Edward, and Devon leaving close behind. I smiled like a complete retard to myself as I drove home as slow as possible wanting to savour every moment. I frowned though realizing I wouldn't be able to see Devon tonight.

Cullen Home

"Don't even try it Devon. Edward will kill you. And you know it. Going public is one thing. Sneaking into her room is another. You'll see her tomorrow anyways. And I still can't believe you two are going public already. You hardly know her." Alice said her eyebrow had risen in questioning part way through. She and Jasper sat on the couch Alice curled against him.

"It was just a thought, Alice. Calm down. And the point of being with her is to learn more. Besides you've already seen her with us." Devon said rolling his eyes. He sat on the floor staring out the large safety glass windows that took up most of the walls in the Cullen home. Carlisle claimed it to be a slight remodeled version of their old house in Forks.

When Edward had met Bella.

When Bella was still Human.

"But you know when I saw her she was a Vamp-" Alice started but was cut off by Jasper and leaped off the couch and was now in front of her crouching low to the ground. Devon glared at her, his eyes had narrowed to slits and a low growl emitted from deep in his chest. "Reed, will not become one of us. Ever. I won't allow it. I'd die myself before I'd allow that." He snapped at her. Bella came down the stairs cautiously and looked at Alice worried. Alice just rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Boys, Boys, Boys. You all love Nessie now don't you?" Bella asked stepping between them. Jasper and Devon broke their gazes for only a moment to answer "Yes".

"Then stop your pointless fighting. What Alice sees, IS what Alice sees. Now please, do get over yourselves. Jasper, get back on the couch. You of all people should be able to tell she'd irritated. Devon, don't try that mind crap on me. It won't work. Sit back down!" Bella said switching from looking at one to the other. Alice sat up and Jasper crawled back behind her and she leaned against his chest and began running her hand up and down his left arm slowly and calmingly. Devon sat back down on the floor staring out the window. He glanced back at Bella and she gave him a smile.

"Do it" She said with a smile.

He smiled and stood up forcefully, pushing himself off the ground. Alice moaned in distaste, "Devon. You be glad Edward is out hunting. But don't blame me when he is not pleased in the least when he gets home. Bella, you really shouldn't encourage him like that!"

"I specifically remember loving when Edward visited me, Alice; and the sooner he does it a first time the less afraid she'll be of us." Bella said quietly. Alice just sighed.

"Bella" Jasper began looking at her, "Over the 40 years since we found you, or rather, Edward found you, my control has not improved in the slightest and Devon's is far worse than mine was at your birthday…" He stopped but she got the point.

Sadly.


	7. Chapter 5

[[To all you team Jasper people. This for all of us:] ]]

I sat on my bed staring at the Biology homework I was SUPPOSED to be doing. And to be honest, I really didn't want to do it. Maybe Edward would do it for me in the morning…

"Hmmm" I wondered aloud, "Doubt it." I mumbled making a disgusted face as I turned the page. A moment later there was a tap at my window and then it was open and the curtain was blowing in. I got up and looked out the window wondering if it'd blown open.

But it slid up. It didn't fold out.

I frowned, my brows knit together in confusion and I turned back towards my bed.

"What I've always wanted, a beautiful boy in my bed." I smiled and laughed. Devon gave a half smile and stood up. I walked over to him carefully and he wrapped his arms around me hugging me lightly trying not to squeeze me to tight. I could hear his breath in my ear and it seemed strained. This frightened me, knowing he did not the breath but he took it anyways. I felt him kiss down from ear to my neck.

-The Woods behind Reed's House-

"Alice! Are we going to make it?" Edward cried running only a foot in front of her and about a foot behind Carlisle.

"BARELY!" Alice replied her hand in Japer's as they ran. Emmet and Rosalie ran in back while Bella had stayed home with Esme.

-Reed's Room-

I stifled a scream as I felt Devon's lips part and enclose on my neck I felt his jaw flex and his teeth part and the suddenly he was ripped away. I was frightened by then and a quiet scream escaped my lips. I was thankful my Aunt was on the first floor and I on the second. I heard a struggle on the other side of my bed and I looked over to see Emmet and Edward struggling with Devon. I took a step towards him but was pulled back a very feminine hand and a very well, unfeminine hand.

Jasper and Alice.

Carlisle stood next to Jasper his hand resting on Jasper's shoulder, his other down at his side. I watched in horror as Devon disappeared out the window. Alice sucked in a breath and Jasper released me to run to her side. She looked over at Carlisle and whispered quietly, "Denali"

"Wait… Alaska?" I whispered still in shock and to be honest I felt slightly paralyzed. I was still staring at the window when Rosalie jumped out, Emmett followed after her. I blinked and looked at Carlisle. He nodded in response to my question looked at Edward. "Will you stay with her tonight?" he asked but before he could answer Jasper said quickly, "I will." Carlisle raised an eyebrow and Alice butt in. "It'll be fine Carlisle. I saw it earlier" Carlisle nodded in approval and Jasper kissed Alice softly and whispered something in her ear ,so quick I could barely see his lips move, and then Alice quickly disappeared out the window Carlisle close behind.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and laid my head in my hands. I looked up to see Jasper as he checked out my book shelves. "If you're looking for something not for a Five year old," I stood up and walked to a box in the corner next to an old rocking chair across from my bed, "I suggest, you look in here" I pulled out several large books and a dictionary before he'd wandered over. He sat down on the opposite side of the box unspeaking.

"Is it really that hard?" I asked in a whisper. His lips parted to answer but he closed them unsure what to say. His eyes seemed deep in thought he sat as though he knew what he should say.

"It's not my place to tell another's story, but Devon has trouble," Jasper said looking at me, "More than others…" I sighed and looked out the window longingly. Sure, I was scared for my life, but I still missed him terribly for some reason.

To bad I didn't know these feelings would disappear quick.

"Is he going to come back…" I asked quietly. Jasper looked at me confused.

"You still want him back after what he did?" He asked cocking his head to the side. I nodded looking at him and biting my bottom lip. "I do" I whispered my voice cracking. I stood up and climbed into my bed. I slid under my covers and rolled so I faced the window. "Good night, Jasper" I said closing my eyes. "Good night" he replied quietly. I heard him settle into the rocking chair and I sighed quietly. I fell asleep the moment Jasper cracked open my worn copy of "Where The Red Fern Grows".

I woke up that morning to find Jasper gone. My book was resting on the chair along with two others.

"School" I groaned flopping back on my pillow. I got out of bed and headed over to my dresser pulling on a faded pair of boot cut jeans, a light blue lace edged cami, and crisp, white, undone button up. I slipped on my white flip flops and headed to my bathroom to do my hair. "Screw Makeup. To lazy" I mumbled passing the window. I fixed my hair. Well, I attempted to anyways. I ended up just brushing it out and fixing my bangs leaving the rest curly. I passed the window again on my way to grab my bag and froze.

Devon was down there.

Just standing there watching.

Watching me.

My eyes went wide and ran down the stairs my bag thrown over my shoulder. I dropped it on the porch and ran out to where he was standing in the middle of the road.

Or where he had been standing anyways. I spun in a circle thankful we were the only house out this far. People might've thought I was crazy, ha. Like I cared. "DEVON!" I screamed spinning looking for him. I stopped and saw him in my kitchen window. I ran back inside as a shiny, classic, silver Volvo stopped outside my house. By the time I got inside he was gone. "No!" I screamed sinking to my knees, I was shaking uncontrollably as Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella came running inside.

"He was here, He was here! I saw him! I did! I swear! HE WAS! I missed him! He was right here!" I cried as Alice hugged me tight.

"Damn it!" Edward mumbled running up the stairs to my room and the coming back down a piece of drawing paper in his hand. Hw stared at his hands holding it so tight they were crumpling the edge. I could see the drawing through the paper and I gasped. It was Devon and I. He mouth was at my neck and I was screaming my eyes closed.

I went to scream but suddenly it was like I melted. I calmed and I looked at Jasper, "Thank you" I whispered. He nodded solemnly my backpack now dangling over his shoulder. I stood after giving Alice a quick squeeze to show my appreciation and headed to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and headed back out. Edward and Bella stood in the front doorway. Edwards arms wrapped around her waist gently and she leaned against his chest her eyes closed. Edward gave me a smile and I forced back another wave of tears. I smiled back and we headed out to the car. I slid into the back seat of the Volvo next to Alice.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked my voice strained from my screaming. "He ran ahead to tell the others." Alice replied looking over at me. I stared out the window. A flash of blonde caught my eye and I thought to myself, "Please, Edward. Please, Please, Please, speed up." Catching my thought he sped up noticeably and the blonde flash disappeared. I sighed out of relief and leaned back in the seat. The ceiling of the Volvo was much less… Blonde. I felt the Volvo stop and I looked out the window at the school parking lot. I watched as everyone else got out of the car.

Jasper hoped had been leaning against one of the trees lining the parking lot but when we pulled up he'd moved to stand in front of our parking space. Alice got out and hugged him tightly her tiny framing shaping to him. I whimpered but shoved away a fresh wave of tears. I got out of the car reluctantly and leaned against the Volvo. I watched as someone stepped out of the shiny car next to ours and saw Rosalie. What she did next surprised me beyond belief to where I thought I wouldn't be able to do anything.

She gave me a sympathetic look. I gave a sad smile and looked back at everyone else.

Bad, bad, bad mistake.

I clearly saw Devon standing at the other end of the parking lot. I cringed as he disappeared. Jasper and Edward looked at me concerned. I shook my head slightly, they had no need to worry. I'd be fine.

Right?


	8. Chapter 6

The moment we started walking towards the front doors the whispers started, and you didn't have to be a vampire to hear them. I faced forward walking behind Alice and Jasper, and in front of Rosalie and Emmett. No one paid attention to the Cullens now, only me.

"Where's Devon?"

"Weren't they like… Together?"

"They were real close after school yesterday."

I wanted to scream at them all, tell them to shut up. To go away, but one look from Edward did it all for me. But I still couldn't relax. I walked stiffly, my eyes burned from trying not to cry and I felt as though I was going to collapse in the middle of the hall. I barely made it to Math and when I did, I regretted coming to school that day. I sat down at my desk and watched as Edward sat where Devon was supposed to and Bella beside him. Thankful I was in the back I rested my head on my desk and let several tears run down my face. I stopped them abruptly as our teacher, Mr. Whittaker came in. I wiped my eyes and looked up. I felt Edward pat my hand reassuringly but he stopped when I looked out the window. Devon stood at the edge of the trees watching us and I stifled a scream. I looked back at the front of the room and didn't take my eyes off the board for the rest of the hour. At the end of class Edward handed me a perfectly copied set of three page notes and a finished Math assignment.

My name was written on all of them.

I looked up at him and tried to hand it all back. I couldn't take this. It wasn't right. He shook his head no and refused to take them. I sighed and tucked them in my bag. "Thank you" I whispered and stood up following Edward and Bella out and heading to English walking next to Edward. Bella gave Edward a quick kiss and then disappeared to her class. I sighed as we stepped into the English room and looked at the back of the room. We were the first two there.

Or so I thought.

I froze in the doorway and gripped the doorframe. "E-Edward" I stuttered and took a step back into Edward. He let out a quiet, almost silent, growl and pulled me away from the door out into the hallway. I couldn't move he literally dragged me into the hallway. Devon had left his spot in the back of the class at my desk and was now in the doorway. Edward took my hand and led me out to the parking lot. I looked back at the school to look for Devon but all I saw were Alice, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett making their way towards us. I broke away from Edward's grasp and ran back towards the school. I'd always wondered why Edward parked on the side of the building with no windows but now I was thankful no one could see me. I ran past Edward, then Alice and Jasper and the others. I was almost to the door when a set of arms wrapped around my own pinning them to my sides. I sobbed as the lifted me up and carried me bridal style back to the car.

It was Jasper who had stopped me from running into the school, It was Jasper who'd carried me back and it was Jasper who let me cry and didn't mess with my emotions. He set me down in the car after I'd calmed down and I thanked him quietly.

"What are friends for?" He replied softly before closing the door. I sighed and leaned back against the seat. I closed my eyes until I heard someone shouting.

It was Bella.

"Don't you see what he's doing?" Bella cried, I leaned against the window to hear and see better, "He's going to do what James did Edward! Lure her somewhere so he can attack her! He doesn't love her! I doubt she even loves him! And if she did it's probably all gone now!"

"Um, actually…" Jasper started but Edward cut him off with a glare, "Let him speak Edward." Alice growled.

"Thank you" Jasper leaned down and Kissed Alice softly on the lips before speaking "She does want him back. She loves him." At this everyone froze and looked at me in the car.

I opened the door and looked at them. I stood up and looked around the circle they had formed taking a moment to look them all in the eye before I spoke, "For all the years that you have all been alive, you'd think you would have learned to forgive by now. But apparently as I can see, that's not possible amoung you. I may not know everything there is to know about all of you, but at least I can forgive someone for their actions of their nature. I understand what it's like to make mistakes and so should each and every one of you seeing as what you are is known for certain unpleasant… things! So, now I bid you all adieu. I wish to go home, you all seem to be having quite a bit of fun in your little pow-wow circle. I've had a very tiring day and want to go home and go back to sleep seeing as last nights events kept me up much of last night. Thank you and once again, Adieu." I nodded and looked at Jasper, "Thank you for speaking for me when I could not. And for the record, What Jasper said is true, very true. Thank you. Adieu." I walked away from then towards the sidewalk and headed towards my aunt's neighborhood. The drive was about 10 minutes and I was estimating a walk of about twenty to thirty minutes. Give or take a few that is.

I hated walking.

[[So yes, I know it's much shorter than my other chapters but I appreciate it thank you very much.]]


	9. HAITUS NOTICE

Hello everyone. I'm sorry this isn't an update. This is actually a hiatus notice. This story is being put on hiatus until I figure out exactly what I want to do with it. Sorry everyone; really. I'll have it back on soon… I hope.

--Alexa 3


End file.
